


First Snowfall

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: A joyful moment.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> Fill for 2020 [Sapphic Stocking Stuffers](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/142244.html). 
> 
> I hope you've had a good end to 2020, kingstoken!

"Abby, wake up!" Raven shook her.

Abby reluctantly opened one eye. "Raven, it's still dark."

Raven tugged her up by the shoulder, unrelenting.

"Abby, it's snowing. You have to see this!"

Abby didn't sleep enough--hazard of the job--but it'd also been too long since she'd heard this much joy in Raven's voice—maybe not since they hatched an escape pod from the Ark.

When she finally stumbled out of Arkadia in her makeshift sleepwear, Raven pulling her along by the hand, her breath caught in her chest. Raven pulled her into a kiss as snowflakes fell around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks cleo for beta reading!


End file.
